Noche de Miedo II
by CasitoArroyo - El Chico MLP
Summary: EL VIENE


**Bueno chicos aquí estoy y hoy les traigo el adelanto de "Noche de Miedo II", recuerden al final comentar si les pareció Bueno, Malo o Mejor me pego un tiro...**

** si mas que decir disfrútenlo :D**

**Aviso: El fic que están por leer esta en fase de desarrollo por lo que hay ciertos errores, también las escenas que se encuentra en este adelanto tendrán una acomodación diferente en su versión final, gracias por leer el aviso y disfrute del adelanto.**

**Noche de Miedo II**

Abrieron la puerta, las luces del sótano parpadeaban su ambiente era incomodo y aterrador.

-Cielos cuanto tiempo que limpian aquí- Dijo Blu

-La verdad ni nosotros sabíamos que teníamos un sótano- Dijo Nico

-Que-

-Nah solo bromeaba, hace tempo pero nunca hemos venido aquí… pero regresemos a lo principal- Se puso serio –Bien, deberán seguir todo hasta el fondo y ahí encontraran los cables de luz del lugar- Las luces del Club comenzaron a parpadear –Sera mejor que lo hagan rápido antes de que se vaya la luz y todos entren en pánico-

-Vale, vamos- Blu y Rafael se adentraron al sótano del lugar.

-Nosotros vamos a cerrar la puerta cuando regresen griten y la abriremos inmediatamente- Dijo Nico.

-Bien lo haremos-Dijo Blu comenzando a bajar las escaleras junto con Rafael, mientras que detrás de ello la puerta se cerraba.

Caminaban por el pasillo, polvo telarañas un ambiente escalofriante sentían en ese lugar.

-¿Qué crees que es lo que está pasando afuera?- Pregunto Rafael.

-No… no lo sé- Dijo Blu, tenía su mirada hacia abajo.

**Pensamientos de Blu**

**Co-como puede estar sucediendo esto, esa horrible pesadilla se está volviendo realidad… pero lo que más me preocupa es perla, no pude ser rápido y ahora ella está mal y agonizando, solo espero que no le ocurra como a todos ellos…**

**Fin de los Pensamientos**

-Blu ¿te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Rafael

-Si… si- Decía falsamente.

-Que ocurre, acaso ¿te preocupa lo de Perla?- Le pregunto y Blu solo asintió –No te preocupes Blu ella estará bien- Le decía.

-Eso espero… pero es mi culpa que ahora ella esté pasando por esto-

-Blu no te culpes, no fue tu culpa- dijo Rafael intentando consolarlo.

-Sí, sí fue mi culpa por no haber actuado rápidamente en ese momento- le Blu molesto –Y ahora por ello Perla se podría volver en una de esas malditas cosas-

-no pierdas la esperanza- le decía Rafael

-¿Pero si se convierte en uno de ellos?- dijo Blu preocupado

-has visto que Perla se esté comportado como ellos-

-Blu no pero sigo preocupado- dijo Blu

-Ella estará bien, no le pasara nada créeme-

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que Blu le respondió -Eso espero-

-Ella estará bien créeme, pero ahora debeos arreglar la energía de este lugar-

-Si vamos- los dos continuaron caminando por aquel pasillo.

Habían llegado a una habitación, había montón de basura en el suelo, pero delante vieron unos cables, los cuales algunos habían sido desconectado de donde estaban.

-Estos deben ser los cables- Blu se acerco y tomo uno –Espero que esto funcione- Conecto el cable y la luz se apago.

-Creo que no era ese- Pero la luz regreso –O tal vez si- de pronto detrás de ellos escucharon una voz perturbadora.

-El viene-

Los dos voltearon a dónde provino la voz y vieron a un guacamayo que se encontraba ahí, sus ojos eran totalmente negros, y de los bordes una especie de liquido negro salía, su pico también estaba cubierto de aquel liquido negro.

-Oye ¿te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Rafael acercándose a él.

-Oye no te acerques a él- Le decía Blu

-Que por que lo…- El guacamayo volvió a hablar

-El viene-

-¿El viene?... ¿De quién estás hablando?- Pregunto Rafael confundido.

-Ya viene- se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos, Blu y Rafael vieron que algo horrendo le pasaban a aquella ave.

Presenciaban como su pico comenzaba a caerse de su rostro, mostrando una hendidura, dentro de los lados veían dientes filosos que salían, su rostro se comenzaba a partir en dos de forma vertical, los dos veían horrisados esta escena.

-Debemos irnos- Iban a comenzar a correr, pero un tentáculo salió de su boca agarrando a Rafael por el cuello y lo comenzó a arrastrar hacia el.

-Rafael- Grito Blu

-Suéltame maldito- era jalado cada vez más cerca, el comenzaba a abrir su abominable boca mostrando sus filosos dientes listo para atacarlo.

-Suéltalo- Blu tomo un tubo y rápidamente golpeo a la criatura, esta soltó a Rafael.

-Vamos hay que irnos de aquí- Ayudo a levantar a Rafael y ambos comenzaron a huir del lugar.

Corrían lo mas que podían, Blu miro hacia atrás y vio que aquella criatura estaba casi cerca de ellos, llegaban por la parte de las escaleras y ambos comenzaron a gritar.

-¡ABRAN LA PUERTA!- Gritaban los dos, la puerta se abrió rápidamente y ambos salieron de ahí, Blu cerró la Puerta de golpe, mientras que del otro lado de la puerta se comenzó a escuchar golpeteos.

-¿Que ocurrió allí?- Pregunto Nico.

-No… no abran esa puerta para nada- Decía Blu intentando recuperar el aire los golpeteos del otro lado cesaron.

Blu camino alejándose de ellos.

-Blu ¿a dónde vas?- Pregunto Rafael.

-Iré a ver como esta Perla-

* * *

Blu entro a una habitación improvisada y vio a Perla que estaba en una cama improvisada, se acerco un poco a ella y vio que empezaba a despertar.

-Blu…- Decía somnolienta –Blu que ha…- Intento levantarse pero sintió un dolor en su estomago.

-Perla, es mejor que descanses- Dijo Blu recostándola.

-Blu, tu… tú crees que me vaya a pasar lo mismo que ellos- Perla le dijo.

-No Perla estarás bien no dejare que nada te ocurra…-

Un grito sonó fuera de la habitación.

-¿Que fue eso?- Pregunto Perla

-No lo sé, iré a ver- Blu salió de la habitación y vio que todo era un caos, las aves gritaba y corrían por todas partes, mientras veía que otras aves del mismo aspecto que vio antes los estaban atacando.

-Oh no- De pronto escucho que alguien grito su nombre, volteo y vio que Rafael se acercaba.

-Rafael que está ocurriendo- Le pregunto

-Lo que estaba en el sótano escapo, debemos irnos de aquí- Le dijo Rafael.

-Espera debo ir por Perla- Blu entro a la habitación y se acerco a Perla.

-Perla debemos irnos- Le dijo, pero vio que Perla estaba desmayada –Perla despierta- ella no reaccionaba, tomo Perla y la cargo, salió de la habitación y se reunió de nuevo con Rafael.

-Vamos por la salida trasera-

* * *

Llegaron a la salida, donde se encontraba Nico y Pedro.

-Ya estamos aquí- Dijo Rafael.

-Vale salgamos de aquí- Salieron del lugar, pero al salir vieron que todo había cambiado, el cielo ahora era de un color rojo sangre, aparecieron enormes bocas del cielo y la luna ahora era de color negro y brillaba bastante, comenzó a llover pero no una lluvia normal, la lluvia era de sangre, Blu se aterro al ver que todo volvía a suceder.

-¿Que está sucediendo?- Dijo Nico atónito.

-No puede estar sucediendo- Dijo Blu aterrado –Vámonos de aquí- comenzaron a correr, no podían volar, pues la lluvia comenzaba a caer más fuerte.

Habían llegado a una calle y se detuvieron para recuperar el aliento.

-Debemos… debemos buscar un escondite- Dijo Blu

-Pero, ¿dónde?- de pronto escucharon lo que parecía ser un fuerte y desgarrador graznido, que alerto a todos.

-Que fue eso- miraron por un lado de la calle y vieron una persona que deambulaba, y con la misma apariencia que vieron antes.

-El viene… El viene- Decía aquella persona –El vi…- Un tentáculo le atravesó el estomago, alzo a la persona y lo arrastro hacia la oscuridad.

Las farolas de la calle comenzaban a parpadear, uno tras otros las farolas comenzaba a apagarse mientras se comenzaban a escuchar pasos de que algo se acercaba, miraron hacia atrás y vieron que también se comenzaban a apagar los faros cada vez más cerca de ellos.

Estaban congelados del miedo, los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca, los todos los faros se apagaron, menos el que rodeaba a ellos, comenzó a parpadear, vieron que de la oscuridad aparecía una horrenda criatura de gran tamaño que los miraba fijamente.

-Que… que es esa cosa- Dijo Rafael aterrado.

-Za-za-zalgo- pronuncio Blu, el faro que los rodeaba se apago, sonidos de gritos y lo que parecia ser desmembramientos se empezaron a oír de la oscuridad…

**Noche de Miedo II**

**Próximamente**

**31/10/13**

**Adelanto de "Die Rio"**

**23/06/13**


End file.
